My Turn: Karkat
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: I took a quiz. This is the story revolving around the results of that quiz. It is the first of many results and I'm gonna write other alternate stories about the other results for this quiz. Karkat x OC Author in story. Rated T for Language and Violence. :) Oh! For those of you who have Pesterchum please add me; caligulasGodhead.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**Okay, so basically I took this quiz online and it gave me an idea for a story,so this story is based off of the quiz. These were the results.**

**Casual and Tomboyish!  
**

You're likely Causal and Tomboyish!

Here are your Ship-stats!

Matesprit/Boyfriend: Karkat Vantas  
Moirail/Good Friend: Dave Strider

To get into further detail, here's what they think individually!

John: she's really cool! dont tell anyone, but i think dave likes her. **(Hi John. John: oh...hi victoria... Victoria(my name in this story): :D)**

Dave: shes pretty cool, we chat ironically sometimes -blushes- **(-walks past- Hey there Dave.)**

Jade: shes like dave! SOOOO COOOOL! **(Hey Jade~ -smile-)**

Rose: She is very smart. **( :) Thanks Rose.)**

Karkat: SHE... WELL... SHE LISTENS TO ME. SHE'S ALWAYS SO CALM, AND PROVIDES GOOD MORAL SUPPORT... SHE'S PERFECT. **(...AW~! -hugs him-)**

Sollux: 2hes cool. **(I'm glad you think so.)**

Tavros: sHE,,, iS REALLY,,, uHH,,, cOOL,,, **(Aw~ -feels loved)**

Eridan: Wwhatevva **(Love ya too, bro)**

Gamzee: ThAt mOtHeRfUcKeR Is a mOtHeRfUcKiN TrIp hAhAhA :o) **(...It's hard to tell with you but I'm gonna take that as a motherfucking compliment)**

Equius: D - She can be quite rude at times. **(Is it rude, to speak your mind? Is it rude, to defend yourself against others? Is it rude, to not take shit from others? No? THEN I'M NOT MOTHERFUCKING RUDE!)**

Nepeta: :33 **(:D)**

Aradia: 0_0 **(...What does that mean, Aradia?)**

Terezi: SH3 C4N B3 K1ND OF COOL SOM3T1M3S 1 GU3SS, BUT... **(But...You guess...pfft! Please! I'm always, bloody cool! JK JK LOL XD)**

Kanaya: She Is Quite Mellow. **(Ha ha ha, that's really sweet of you to say, Kanaya, but if you could see me when I'm pissed off, you wouldn't think that.)**

Vriska: She rolepl8ys with me soooooooometiiiiiiiimes. ::::) **(FUCK YEAH! Roleplaying is the motherfucking boss!)**

Feferi: H-E H-E I pike her a lot! **(Yay~)**

**I will not be using my real name, obviously for this I'll be using something relatively close to my real name. Hm... How about Victoria. Victoria Amorette. Please review and the story of author stuck will begin. I might actually change the story name to that, but I don't know. BTW this was a quiz. I did not write what the trolls and kids said. Therefore, no, I am not making myself into the marysue type. And I will virtually kick the ass of anybody who says otherwise.**

**Karkat: SHE PROBABLY WON'T. **

**Me: -glares- -opens mouth to retort but his angry face gets to me- AW~ -tackles- **

**Karkat: GAH! GET OFF OF ME!**


	2. Trolling a troll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

Victoria Amorette is your name. You are into too many things to list them all. You will learn them all eventually. First, let's do the first thing you do every morning. Go on pesterchum. "Oh, CG's online!" You say aloud, your voice alight with sarcasm as you scroll through. You believe in the supernatural and other thing of the paranormal including trolls, therefore you adored some of the trolls. But sometimes CG's antics could get a bit much for you to handle. Oh, maybe you should mention a few things about yourself first. Firstly, You have an older sister, who's name is Sharlene. Her chumhandle name is turntechTherapist. You are a very vivid fanfiction writer and procrastinator. This annoys you to no end.

**twinArisen (TA) started trolling canceroGeneticist (CG) at 14:52.**

**TA: Hi**

**CG: HEY THERE.**

**TA: How are yous?!**

**CG: PRETTY OKAY I GUESS, YOU?**

**TA: I'm okay, but conflicted. Damn this procrastination,**

**CG: CONFLICTED? WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DOING?**

**TA: I promised myself I wouldn't do what I do most day, update this ONE STORY but it's turning out that way. -frustration-**

**CG: THAT HAS TO BE REALLY FUCKING IRRITATING.**

**TA: It is! All my ideas are for this story and I don't even know how to write the next idea.**

**TA: It's more irritating than mosquitos in the summer**

**CG: I BET.**

**TA: -nods-**

**TA: -slams head against brutal wall of brutality-**

**CG: WHOA HEY CALM THE FUCK DOWN NOW.**

**TA: That a bit easier said than it is done.**

**[03:00] CG: TRUE.**

**TA: Lol XD My sister thinks I'm a sod for COMPLAINING about my inspiration. She doesn't quite grasp how BLOODY IRRITATING it can be.**

**CG: HUH.**

**TA: Yeah. -sigh-**

**CG: SORRY MAN.**

**TA: Yes. -sigh- I better go and TRY to do something productive.  
**

**- twinArisen [TA] gave up trolling canceroGeneticist [CG] at 15:16 -**

She sighed as she allowed herself to fall back down against the floor of her world. Oh yeah, I should probably mention one thing. I'm already in the game known as sburb. I am currently in the world of Fog and Womb. God, I hate it here.

* * *

**I need ideas on what to do for the next chapter.**

**Please review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	3. Chatting with your moirail

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria let out a annoyed growl before she logged back on to Pesterchum. _'Huh? Dave's online?'_ Dave Strider was a good friend of yours. Though, she had other friends besides the two, Dave and Karkat were the ones she talked to the most. They were good friends. _'I might as well pester him. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do.'_

**twinArisen (TA) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG).**

**TA: Hey there.**

**TG: sup**

**TA: Nothing much, what about you?**

**TG: man youre all kinds of traipsing all over my personal biz with shit like that**

**TG: jk its w/e just ruining karkats day**

**TA: Ha ha that strangely sounds like fun. :) Say hi for me.**

**TG: nope nope**

**TA: Ha ha so how are you?**

**TG: no female contact for 12 hours**

**TG: i got this asshole thinking he has to practice pick-up lines in the mirror**

**TG: shit youre inquisitive today im just me whats it even to you**

**TA: Ha ha, you're so mean to him sometimes. Yes, that tends to happen when you've got nothing to do. Again. For all of eternity. Boredom slowly seeping into you miiiiiiind.**

**TG another broad creeping up on a strider to provide some entertainment to her dull pitiless life**

**TG: how predictable**

**TG: i dunno you seem like somethings up though**

**TA: Ha ha ha. Oh my I think my heart just stopped from how funny you are, strider, truly. Lol XD It's nothing ****really.**

**TG so it is something**

**TG: im fluent in both bullshit and woman so dont try and pull the wiles over my eyes**

**TA: Ha ha I keep forgetting that. Shame on me.**

**TG: so spill**

**TA: I guess I can't fool ya, huh Strider. I'm just worried about my two best buds,**

**TG: were fine i dunno**

**TG: i mean im fine**

**TG: hes just himself which is as fine as hell ever fuckin be**

**TA: Really? That's good. :)**

**TG: hmmmmmm**

**TG: awfully worried about karkat**

**TA ...What do you mean? -innocent smile-**

**TG: vic no**

**TG: youre not doing this**

**TA: Ha ha ha you are a very funny person, Strider. Truly. Doing what? I'm confused.**

**TG: were not playing hot for karkat**

**TG: that is literally my least favorite game among our circle of friends**

**TA: Ha ha ha I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that I have no idea what you are talking about.**

**TG: fake laugh**

**TG: look do you like vantas or not we have to get this shit out in the open**

**TA: ...Who says?**

**TG: me**

**TA: ... Alright, fine. Have it your way.**

**TA: There's the slight possible 75% Chance that I do, like Karkat.**

**TG: god why are you and him so awful**

**TG: what the hell is that other quarter**

**TA: -.-" We're not THAT awful.**

**TG: you definitely are its why youre perfect**

**TG: but seriously whats with that other quarter chance**

**TG: was that just you being full of shit**

**TA: ...I'm not full of shit. I am never full of shit.**

**TG: so whats with the quarter**

**TA: ... Nunya.**

**TG: totally fucking is mya**

**TG: just tell me we know you will anyway**

**TA: ...You have no proof of that.**

**TA: I'll talk to you about this later. Maybe. I'm gonna go a bug Karkat for a while. Cya.**

**twinArisen (TA) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG).**

By now she was silently fuming at Dave. He was just so infuriating! Who was he to tell her what to admit. Humph! She clicked on the chum carcinoGeneticist. Maybe he could give her some advice with how to deal with this damned world.

**twinArisen (TA) began pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG).**

**TA: Hiyas Karkarooooo**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?**

**TA: Heh heh Missed you too, Karkaroooo.**

**TA: I just wanted to chat. Is that so bad?**

**TA: Is it so strange for one friend to want to talk to another?**

**TA: Is it?**

**CG: UGH, YOU AND YOUR HUMAN "NICKNAMES."**

**CG: I GUESS I HAVE SOME TIME.**

**TA: heh heh yay~**

**TA: So, how are you?**

**CG: AS GOOD AS YOU CAN BE ABOARD A FUCKING METEOR WITH A HOMICIDAL MANIAC, I GUESS.;**

**TA: heh heh I can imagine. :( I wish I was on there with you guys instead of stuck. In this confusing worthless land.**

**CG: NO, TRUST ME YOU DON'T. IT SUCKS HERE.**

**CG: IT ALMOST MAKES ME MISS MY HIVE.**

**TA: Seriously, everywhere I look I either see some fog or some really creepy erm...womb.**

**CG: WOMB?**

**TA: Everybody else has made it onto some meteor or another and here I am. Stuck. Here.**

**TA: Yeah. It's like this you know what it's too disturbing to even think about.**

**CG: WELL, THAT'S SBURB. IT DOES ONE THING, BUT THEN IT'S SECRETLY PLANNING ANOTHER THING THAT WILL MAKE YOU HATE EVERYTHING MORE.**

**TA: Aint that the truth. But I think I'm almost through. I don't know though.**

**TA: I hope I am.**

**TA: I want to get through this shit already.**

**CG: I'D SAY GOOD LUCK, BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT LUCK IS A FAKEY FAKE THING THAT DOESN'T EXIST.**

**TA: Yeah. MY GOD ANOTHER TOUCAN IS ANNOYING THE FUCK OUTTA ME!**

**CG: THEN KILL IT.**

**TA: Apparently, their the consorts of my land.**

**CG: OH GOD, DON'T THEN.**

**CG: SERIOUSLY, DO NOT DO THAT.**

**TA: Why?**

**TA: I'm curious now.**

**TA: Maybe I should, just to see what will happen.**

**CG: BECAUSE ERIDAN, THE HUGE DOUCHEBAG, DID THAT ON HIS LAND AND ALL HIS CONSORTS STARTED ATTACKING EVERYTHING.**

**CG: INCLUDING HIM**

**CG: SO**

**CG: YEAH.**

**CG: REALLY FUCKING BAD IDEA.**

**TA: Ha ha ha why am I not surprised? That sounds like something stupid Eridan would do.**

**CG: BECAUSE HE WAS A DOUCHEBAG AND NO ONE LIKED HIM.**

**TA: Ha ha ha**

**TA: I think I might see the 7th gate. I'm not sure, though.**

**CG: AGAIN, I'D SAY GOOD LUCK, BUT...**

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling twinArisen (TA)-**

**TA: Ha ha ha brb for a while i think a might be able to get through. Talk to ya later, Karkaroooo.**

**-twinArisen (TA) ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)-**

She closed the laptop screen and tucked it under her arm before reaching beside her to pick up her red axe. She was currently using the axeKind specibus. Earlier on she had decided to combine her Fire Axe with her creepy figurine and steampunk novel. It now looked like an awesome piece of shit.

Before very long she found herself standing at the top of the stairs directly below the light purple gate. She tightened her grip on her computer and weapon before shoving them both into her backpack and jumping up into the air, pulling herself up into the 7th gate.


	4. Entering the Medium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.**

**Somewhere a few hours back but not before you entered the medium. **

Victoria sighed dramatically as she pulled her reunited computer onto her lap and opened up a chat with your good friend who had helped you through this whole ordeal, Dave Strider. Maybe it was your missing glasses, or the fact that you were pretty freaked out but for some unknown reason you selected someone else.

**-twinArisen (TA) started pestering apocalypseArisen (AA)-**

**TA: Phew! I finally made it into the medium! Dave, are you there?**

**AA: ..i'm sorry?**

**TA: Sorry dude. Thought I was talking to dave.**

**TA: ^^;**

**TA: God damn it do I ever hate this god damn fucking game.**

**TA: It is a bitch.**

**AA: ...are you one of the humans?**

**TA: Yes.**

**TA: My names Victoria.**

**AA: i'm aradia! nice to meet you.**

**TA: Likewise.**

**TA: As stated previously this game is the bitch.**

**AA: sigh... tell me about it...**

**TA: First, I downloaded the stupid thing. Then Jade was all I don't even want to go into it. But for some reason, I ****came back to my room to find that all of my posters were ruined!**

**TA: And to top it all off!**

**TA: I had to hike up god knows how many stairs! It is a fucking bitch.**

**TA: As is this world.**

**AA: what's your land consist of?**

**TA: It is the land of Fog and Womb. It's sooooo creeeeeeepy!**

**AA: hmm... that sounds interesting...**

**TA: Yeah, I guess. Everywhere I look I either see fog or a fucking toucan!**

**AA: have you found any clues as to your class and aspect?**

**TA: Class and aspect? Sorry, I didn't exactly pay that much attention when Dave explained all this. ^^;**

**AA: somewhere in your land, perhaps through the ones who live there, there will be an inscription or something ****telling you what your class and aspect are.**

**AA: you are to be the (class) of (aspect.)**

**AA: for example, i am the maid of time.**

**AA: but you could be practically anything,**

**AA: depending.**

**TA: Oh. Okay.**

**TA: Hold on a sec I see some sort of stone shit rock thing with words on it let me read...**

**AA: ..yes?**

**TA: Wow. Okay, apparently I am the "Sage of Time."**

**AA: interesting...**

**AA: i'm sorry, i have to go.**

**AA: good luck in the game!**

**-apocalypseArisen (AA) ceased trolling twinArisen (TA)- **

She glared at the screen and noticed that Dave wasn't online. She noticed that while she was going into the medium somebody by the name of caligulasAquarium. _'Who the fuck is this dipshit?' _You move your mouse, about to bother this strange person when somebody decides to pester you. What an ignorant fuckass.

**-turntechGodhead(TG) started pestering twinArisen (TA)-**

**TG: Yo.**

**TA: Dave! Bloody hell, there you are! Do you have any idea how many bloody hours I have been trying to get a hold of you?**

**TG: of course i do**

**TG: i was just managing things**

**TG: got a lot on my plate**

**TG: things to do**

**TG: timelines to see**

**TG: be delving into these things like a meatball in pasta**

**TA: *facepalm* My freaking computer spazzed, I ended up talking to Aradia and what I'm assuming is ****Davesprite.**

**TG: rolling around covering myself in that zesty tomato sauce**

**TG: oh davesprite is a cool guy**

**TA: I have no idea what I'm supposed to be fucking doing here.**

**TA: -.- He said his name was nothing and then said it was Tide. He pisses me off.**

**TG: aw come on**

**TG: hes like**

**TG: the second coolest guy i know**

**TG: the first being me**

**TG: the second**

**TG: also being me**

**TG: the third is probably also me**

**TA: Heh heh heh He kinda reminds me of how much you got on my nerves when we first became friends.**

**TG: well thats probably because hes me**

**TG: meeting you for the first time**

**TG: so technically hes your friend**

**TA: Yeah, technically speaking. Gawd. This timetravel shit gives me a headache to think about.**

**TA: Okay, so I've finally made it into this damn medium place shit but I don't see a bloody gate.**

**TG: you just have to look**

**TG: it will be there**

**TG: search for that fucker like a lost cheeto**

**TG: its probably under the couch**

**TA: Sigh. Fine. If I die, I am so gonna kick your ass, mate.**

**TG: or in the cushions**

**TG: did you check under the dresser**

**TG: haha alright**

**TG: jokes aside**

**TG: those fuckers like to hover like they've got some special powers**

**TG: its supposed to be like**

**TG: some sort of bullshit challenge**

**TG: like you have to sprout wings or something**

**TA: Okay. Can't these things ever be easy?**

**TG: no**

**TG: they like to play hard to get**

**TG: take them to dinner first**

**TG: i heard they like flowers too**

**TA: Sigh. Facepalm. Alright. Though it is kinda hard to see anything through all this fog.**

**TG: just go up**

**TG: up up and away**

**TG: to infinity and beyond**

**TG: beyond that fog is a new world**

**TG: a new fantastic point of view**

**TG: no one to tell you no**

**TA: Facepalm. You are very strange. Sigh. Wait a second is that...Oh, bitch no!**

**TG: or where to go**

**TG: let me share this whole new world with you**

**TG: come on**

**TG: i heard they have free pizza**

**TA: The fucking gate is in the bloody sky. The bloody sky, really? Did the people who created this game just make it for the amusement of watching us suffer!?**

**TG: i warned you about the gate man**

**TG: i told you**

**TA: Sigh.**

**TA: Oh, great,**

**TA: Just perfect.**

**TG: i know**

**TG: thank you**

**TG: i use dove body wash**

**TG: its my secret**

**TA: -.- I have toucans lazily flying around me and OW! one just freaking crashed into me! Please don't tell me **

**these are those oh great and helpful consorts I've been hearing about?**

**TG: oh man**

**TG: do they have brightly colored cereal**

**TG: i want some of that shit**

**TG: that was the best damn cereal**

**TG: im just kidding**

**TA: ...This is going to be said as nicely as possible. I am about to let my anger and frustration get the best of me. I apologize in advance.**

**TG: it was shitty**

**TG: hey man its cool**

**TA: Freaking screw you Strider. Seriously, screw you, -has mental freakout at consort- PLEASE TELL ME NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN IF I KILL THIS LITTLE FUCK!**

**TA: Okay. I'm done for now.**

**-twinArisen (TA) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)- **

**Present day. **

"No. No!" Victoria broke down sobbing as she realized that she was in another land with another gate to find and go through. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" She sobbed. "DAMN IT!" She growled out before she sighed and tucked her laptop into her bag.


	5. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

She had had enough. No sign of a gate. Just a freaking bed! Now she understood why it was taking John so long, probably so tempted by the bed that he slept for days on end.

**-twinArisen (TA) started pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)-**

**TA: Fuck. **

**TA: My.**

**TA: Life.**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?**

**TA: I thought that was the last bloody gate.**

**TA: How wrong I was!**

**CG: WELL YEAH, FUCK ASS! **

**CG: YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN YOUR GOD TIER YET!**

**TA: God tier?**

**CG: YOU HAVE TO FUCKING GET THAT BEFORE YOU CAN PROCEED.**

**TA: Fuck. Well how do I get it?**

**CG: YOU DIE**

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) ceased trolling twinArisen (TA)- **

"What the fuck?" She questioned aloud before she suddenly felt herself becoming very drowsy. She tried to remember what she was doing but soon realized that this must be Vriska's work.

"Ah shit. I'll have to meddle with her when I wake up. That'll piss her off." She murmured before letting herself fall asleep on the bed.

**Months and months ago or more precisely years ago. A girl between the ages of 10 and 13 encounters a cool boy on pesterchum. **

**-nekoGamer (NG) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)-**

**NG: Uh hi.**

**TG: yo.**

**NG: ...Hi?**

**TG: Sup?**

**NG: Nothing much really...You?**

**TG: oh you know im just chilling**

**TG: listening to some sweet tunes**

**TG: one thing you should know is that puppets are rad**

**NG: Um...okay?**

**TG: they be chillin**

**NG: Is this all puppets in general or a specififc puppet you adore that's making you biased?**

**TG: Oh no dude**

**TG: sassing me up**

**TG: that aint cool dude**

**NG: Hm...? Is that so?**

**NG: I hate to be the bearer of bad news and by that I mean the bearer of a realistsic statement but,**

**NG: I really couldn't give a toss if I tried.**

**TG: ha ha ha**

**NG: What's so funny!**

**TG: ha ha ha **

**TG: nothing bro**

**TG: you need to chill**

**TG: have a faygo**

**NG: I have no idea what the fuck that is nor do I have any wish or desire to know what that is. **

**TG: ha ha ha**

**TG: dude**

**TG: you seriously need to chill bro**

**NG: brb my fucking dogs are playing tug-a-war with my damn clothes. Again!**

**TG: ha ha ha okay bro **

Victoria darted over to her two dogs and started to wrestle with them for her shirt. "GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled before tackling the husky to the ground and prying her jaws open only for the golden retriever to grab it out of her mouth.

"Ugh! Blossom, you get your sorry ass back here before I make you even more sorry!" She screamed as she pounced on the dog like a cat.

**Some time later after she has finally got her shirt back.**

**NG: bloody...shit...**

**TG: ha ha ha**

**NG: ... I haven't even known you for 24 hours yet and I already know that you piss me off.**

**TG: ha ha ha dude**

**NG: What?**

**TG: ha ha ha you need to chill dude**

**NG: So I've been told. Honestly I swear that egbert kid is one crack.**

**TG: John?**

**NG: Yeah he suggested I talk to you. Ha! It's just made me loathe my computers existence. I am currently glaring at the screen right now, THAT'S how much you piss me off, mate. Bravo. Bra. Vo.**

**TG: ha ha ha**

**NG: -.- Who the fuck are you anyway?**

**TG: bill martin**

**NG: ...Not your real name.**

**TG: how can you be so sure**

**NG: I have a nak for this sort of thing. **

**NG: Anyways, I'm Victoria. Victoria Amorette. I should get going before I destroy the keys.**

**TG: okay bye bro**

**-nekoGamer (NG) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)-**

**-turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering nekoGamer (NG)-**

**TG: dave strider**

**NG: What?**

**TG: my name dude**

**NG: Oh. Okay.**

**turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering nekoGamer (NG)- **

Victoria snorted before she started to flip through a manga book.

* * *

**Some years in the future.**

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) began trolling twinArisen (TA)-**

**CG: HELLO FUCK ASS!**

**CG: I AM YOUR GOD!**

**CG: A MOST WRATHFUL AND POWERFUL GOD!**

**TA: Oh? Dave told me about you guys. I've been most looking forward to this.**

**CG: SO IT IS YOUR RACE!**

**CG: THAT JOHN HUMAN EGBERT SAID THE SAME THING!**

**TA: My reasonings for looking forward to this are a tad bit different...What did he say your name was, oh yeah, Karkat.**

**CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME HUMAN!?**

**TA: Let's not quibble over something so small.**

**TA: First off let's start with your opening insult.**

**TA: Fuck ass, really? That's the best insult your, -what do you guys call it? Thinkpan?- can muster up? Wow, and you call yourself a troll.**

**CG: I AM YOUR GOD AND INFERIOR TO YOU IN EVERYWAY!**

**TA: ...Yeah, good luck with that,**

**TA: My names Victoria by the way.**

**CG: WHY WOULD I GIVE AN ASS FUCK WHAT YOUR FUCKING NAME IS INFERIOR BEING!?**

**TA: Language!**

**CG: SHUT UP FUCK ASS!**

**TA: Again with the sad excuse for insults. -sigh- Honestly, who taught you how to troll someone, Car Cat. Vrum vrum meow~**

**CG: IT'S KARKAT INFERIOR HUMAN!**

**TA: How about I just call you Karkaroo**

**CG: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**TA: Oh I think Karkaroo has a rather beautiful ring to it!**

**CG: STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**TA: Heh heh heh**

**-carcinoGeneticist (CG) blocked twinArisen (TA)- **

"Well that's just rude!" She let out a laugh a couple days later as he unblocked her.

* * *

Jack Noir glared down at the sleeping form of Victoria before he brought his sword up and slashed it through her chest all the way down to her waist.

* * *

**Yes she will become a God Tier in the next chapter. I'm sorry this is a bit rushed but I honestly really wanna get it up as soon as possible.**


	6. The Seer of Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Vriska grinned as she watched Victoria from her computer. Jack flicked his wrist swiftly, slicing the blade through her chest.

Victoria's shirt was pure black. Red covered the design on her shirt and the blood dripped down her arm and covered the palm of her hand.

Fireflies dotted the midnight sky. They could easily have been mistaken for stars the way the blended easily into the sky. Several of them flew down to her and landed around her, completely outlining her. They all blinked several times. A bright golden outline surrounded her and in the next moment she was dressed in a long flowing golden dress with long sleeves and a crescent moon on the chest.

The gear sign on the bed under her started to glow and under the bed there was a red flowery pattern that started to glow brightly before Victoria started to float high in the air.

Jade gasped as she saw her floating in the sky and her mouth opened in bewilderment.

Dave had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched, slightly worried of course but not showing it as he simply watched.

Rose put her her arm on her forehead over her eyes to block out the sun as she watched her floating aimlessly in the clouds.

John smiled softly, knowing exactly what was going on, after all this is what had happened to him not very long ago.

Her whole body shone and as the bright light dimmed the blood on her arm, hand, and torso disappeared. She glanced down at her hands in shock and then at her outfit. She was actually flying in mid air for some reason. She now wore a light red dress that came down to her ankles that had a gear design on the chest that was a lighter shade of red. Attached to her back was a dark red cape with the hood pulled over her head the swept down to a couple of inches above her ankles. Around her waist a light red design of one line that went around her waist and back that curled into her stomach.

On her left arm there was now a black stringed arm bracelet. She also now wore a pair of black ballet flats and had a hourglass tattoo. The outline was black and it had red in the middle. Her eyes widened as they fell on each detail of her new outfit, her fingers going up and around the edge of the hood that was on her head still. She gasped as one of the transportalization pedestals appeared underneath her feet.

She looked around, not really sure what else to do. She shrugged and allowed herself to transportalize, closing her eyes as she disappeared.

* * *

She looked around to find herself in a room with rows of computers on either side, making up a grand total of twelve computers. She noticed a horn pile with a body lying on top of it, but she didn't get a chance to come to any conclusions because a short troll with black hair and nubby horns came storming over to her.

"What the fuck are you fucking doing here asshole?!" He snapped.

She blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Karkaroo?" She questioned.

"I told you not to call me that!" He yelled.

"Wow, uh," She sighed as she slowly sat down on the ground. "Fuck."

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Oh, you know. I just freaking died, became a bloody god tier thing I'm assuming, got this whole outfit shit, and then I got transported onto this fucking meteor thing only to be fucking yelled at by you. Just the usual!" She retorted with a glare as she stood up. "What happened?" She asked noticing his panic.

He glared at her. "Eridan flipped his fucking shit!" He snapped.

"How so?"

"He killed Feferi and Kanaya." He retorted. "And to top it all off my best friend has fucking snapped and now he wants to kill me and all of my friends!"

"Wow. That's just some messed up shit." She muttered as she placed her red fire ax with the creepy black skull design on the handle down to leaned against the wall before she sighed as she put her face in her hands. "Are you sure he isn't just pulling a prank on you? Speaking of which, I thought Dave and Rose were on this meteor." Something in her brain clicked. "Oh that must have been a future Dave, okay nevermind."

Karkat glared at her before bringing up the previous conversation with Gamzee. Her eyes widened as she read.

_honk honk honk :o)_

_I SAID SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER._

_RUSTS YOUR MOTHERFUCKIN THINK PAN._

_and the floor all stares up back at you through the motherfuckin hole._

_BUT THERE IS NO HOLE NOW._

_i've been kicking the wicked ignorance on this shit._

_all up in lifelong denial about my calling._

_AS A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKIN SUBJUGGLATORS._

_WE ARE HIGHER THAN MOTHERFUCKIN EVERYBODY._

_I FINALLY GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING UNDERSTAND ON TO WHO THE MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS ARE._

_they were always both me. :o)_

_AND ALSO MOTHERFUCKING ME. Do:_

_AND MOTHERFUCKING NOW._

_i am going to motherfuckin kill all you motherfuckers._

_FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES._

_WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, BROTHER._

_honk _

"Wow." She slowly sat down on the chair and rubbed her temples. "Wow. Heh. I'm kinda sorta terrified. Heh heh heh."

Karkat sighed. "Join the fucking club, fuck ass!"

She smirked. "Again with the fuck ass? I told you before, that's the worse insult in the world!"

"Shut the fuck up, Victoria Human!"

"My last name is Amorette, not human that's my species." She retorted.

He glared at her but was interrupted by Nepeta and Equius heading in. Equius and Karkat started to argue and Nepeta meowed cutely. "I'm assuming that's Equius. I think I talked to him once. He was a bit of a doosh from what I remember." She commented with a smile as she leaned against the wall behind her, earning a glare from Equius.

"What is this...human doing here?" He questioned.

She placed a hand on her chest and gasped dramatically.

"She's reached God tier now." Karkat explained.

"What's her title and class, Karkitty?" She questioned.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" He snapped.

"Apparently I'm the Seer of Time." She replied with a roll of the eyes. "I thought Gamzee was out for your guys' blood or something?" She commented impatiently.

* * *

**Yes I did change her title again. In case you guys were wondering what type of ability's she might have here are some possibility's;**

**- The Seer of Time has an uncanny ability to predict the future. They are extremely good at planning around expected future events.**

**- The Seer of Time has a great understanding of the alpha timelline, and helps guide their teammates away from doomed timelines. Unlike Rose who understood the rules and concepts of the game, along with the actions that would satisfy fate, the Seer of Time has an understanding of their alpha timeline and what must happen for them to remain part of it.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	7. Encounter with the Highblood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria sighed as she leaned against the wall next to the vent Nepeta had just disappeared into. She recalled a long argument with Karkat and then she was made to come here with Nepeta and Equius to find the crazy clown guy.

She froze as she heard a faint sound that happened to be a clowns signature. "Ho-Honk. Ho-Honk." Her chest rose and fell as she kept hearing that same honking noise over and over again. She took a deep breath before taking hold of her ax. She seemed to second guess herself and quickly placed it down again.

She held up her hands and moved them in front of her face with her fingers out stretched. A small red gear appeared between her hands and she focused her eyes on the center of it. She watched the scene unfold with horror. It was Gamzee, she was sure of it. He was sat up somewhere tall wearing a pair of red glasses. He kept telling Equius to kneel. Over and over again he would say that. He shot an arrow through Equius's leg then used the bow to strangle him.

Nepeta jumped out to pounce-avenge him and he grabbed her wrist, forcing her claws to scrape across his face and that was when the ball of light closed. She took a deep breath before she calmed down enough to think straight. She grabbed her ax and darted off in the direction she knew Equius had headed.

She would never admit this to any of the trolls or humans but she had talked to Nepeta and Equius quite often. I mean sure, he may be a bit high and mighty at times but she considered them both her friends. And she protected her friends.

* * *

**Somewhere in the past. **

Victoria sighed as she walked to the kitchen only to see her sister eat the last slice of pizza, that was specifically reserved for her. She had made that perfectly clear the night before.

**STRIFE! **

Victoria swung her fist at her several times, Sharlene easily dodged them and jumped out of the way. Victoria ran forward and darted around her, spinning around only to accidentally crash into a wall. "Fuck." She muttered before she ran forward and brought her knee up to kick her.

Sharlene caught her leg in her hand and tossed her into the wall. Victoria slowly got to her feet before she darted forward and landed a blow on her.

Sharlene pulled out two swords and tossed one to her. They were just regular wooden kendo ones but still they hurt without the padding.

Victoria caught it and slashed it through the air so that it was at her side before she crouched down slightly, moving her left leg backwards so that it was pressing against the wall. She narrowed her eyes before moving her left leg to the left of her and moving it in a circular motion so that it rested behind her again.

They both rushed forward, she clashed swords with her easily moving to the beat of the background music that played to the radio.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sharlene snapped as she easily blocked her attacks, having anticipated them easily. "Don't move to the tune of anything predictable. It makes your attacks useless." With that said she head butted her sister in the head before jumping back a couple of paces.

Victoria darted forward again, rushing past her sister and spinning on her heel before she blocked another attack. Sharlene rotated her wrist and knocked the sword out of her hand causing it to fall on the floor. Victoria shoved her hands into her pockets and started to run around dodging furiously. She pulled out a flash bomb and swiftly took the safety pin off before releasing it.

When the light faded Victoria was gone, as well as the half eaten piece of pizza.

* * *

**Present day. **

Victoria pulled her hood up over her head, jumping every time she heard a honk. Who wouldn't? She heard what sounded like shouting and immediately ran forward into the room. She saw Equius kneeling with an arrow in his leg. He seemed to be in a daze about the whole thing. Oh no...

She ran forward and grabbed Equius by the shirt. "Snap out of it you ignorant fool!"

"But...He's acting like a highblood..." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the love of... Think of bloody Nepeta! Oh, yea, you remember her? Your, what's the word I'm looking for? Moirail?" She glared down at him and tried to shove all the fear she had down into the pit of her stomach as she heard another honk. She front flipped over Equius' head, twisting around in mid-air before she landed behind Equius, facing Gamzee.

He was laughing. My god. She was absolutely mortified. She gripped her ax harder, fully prepared to use it. Unfortunately she didn't think that her ability could really be used as a weapon or defense. She could see the future and help shape things around it and she had a great under standing of the alpha timeline but that wouldn't be helpful here.

"Motherfucking kneel, motherfucker." He ordered.

She gulped and closed her eyes before glaring him down. "I am not a troll. I am not part of your race. I am not someone _you _consider a _low blood _that you can make kneel before you like your a motherfucking king!" She yelled.

He glared at her before letting a grin spread across his features. _'Oh shit. Oh man. Oh gog. Oh shit.' _She thought to herself before she brought her ax up in a defense position.

Gamzee raced forward and swung his clubs at her. Her eyes widened and she brought her ax up in a desperate attempt to block. If it had been a wooden handle then it would have snapped then and there. She jumped back and away from him, all of her sisters old lessons coming to mind.

_'Okay, don't stumble. Don't let him surprise you. Don't move too obviously.' _She kept saying in her head. _'Don't let go of your weapon. Don't let em' catch you on your blind spot. Don't let him surprise you from behind. Don't take your eyes off of him.' _

She twisted on her feet easily to try to keep him directly in her line of sight. She tripped over a rock a fell down onto the ground. She gasped before bringing her ax up. "You know, Equius, anytime you wanna stop being such a little douch bag and jump in is fine. Snap out of it already! My gog, you probably wouldn't even notice if he strangled you to death!" She snapped irritably.

She was breathing heavily as she jumped around trying her best to avoid the clown who was laughing loudly. She did a back flip, in the process taking her eyes off of him for a split second. Her eyes widened as she felt one of his clubs connect with her back, accidentally letting of her weapon as she hit the ground. "Fuck. I bloody broke rules one, two, four, five and seven." She muttered under her breath as she felt her blood run cold as his footsteps could be heard approaching her.

She spun around and instinctively reached for her weapon that had slid across the floor. Her eyes widened as Nepeta burst out of the air vent and went to attack him. "Nepeta no!" Victoria yelled as she jumped up and barreled into the cat-like troll. "Sorry, just, I've seen how that attack will end." She said with a soft smile.

She glanced over her shoulder a Gamzee to see that he was just standing there with a grin on his face. Thinking perhaps. She whipped back around to face Nepeta. "Okay, long story short, the version of this fight that I saw? Neither of you cockwhiffers survived." She snapped causing Nepeta's eyes to widen.

She crouched down to the ground and entwined her fingers with each other so that Nepeta could step on her foot. She felt her foot on her hand and tossed her back up into the air vent and flew up high enough to pull herself up into the vent beside her.

She froze as she her a loud snap and looked down through the now closed vent. She opened up the vent and aimed her ax carefully at them. She used every ounce of self control not to run away screaming and tossed her ax from her hand downward. It all went in slow motion. The ax went flipping through the air and cut the string on the bow before getting stuck in the wall. Equius fell back onto his ass suddenly and Gamzee slowly turned towards the vent. Her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed hold of Nepeta and started to bring her down the vent. "What about Equius?"

"There is no scenario where either of us could possibly get out of there alive. I cut the string that Gamzee was choking him with but now it's up to your boy to snap out of it long enough to save himself." She responded and froze as she heard the sound of something banging.

She looked over her shoulder to see Equius climbing uncomfortably into the vent. She laughed as she noticed he could only just barely fit. Nepeta meowed happily and Victoria hurriedly moved through each vent, her heart racing as each move she took seemed to trigger another ominous honk.


	8. The Three New God Tiers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**An unknown time later. **

Victoria sat on the floor at the edge of the room with her laptop on her laptop as she logged into pesterchum and double clicked on Dave's chumhandle.

**-twinArisen (TA) began pestering turntechGodhead (TG)-**

**TG: yo **

**TG: jade and rose are confused dude**

**TA: Oh? What about?**

**TG: the whole seeing you go floating up in the sky thing**

**TA: Oh, you guys saw that, huh? **

**TG: yeah**

**TA: Would it make you feel any better if I told you that I'm now stuck on this meteor with Karkat, Nepeta, and Equius while Gamzee is on a rampage?**

**TG: ha ha what?**

**TA: Heh heh forget it, mate. **

**TG: ?**

**TA: Ha ha ha I should go. Karkat bitching again. Something about going to the roof or something.**

**-twinArisen (TA) ceased pestering turntechGodhead (TG)- **

She sighed. "You're a real pain in the ass." She commented as she walked over to Karkat. "But we love you anyway." She teased as she pulled her hood up over her head.

Karkat blushed lightly before glaring at her. "Shut up, Victoria Human!"

She sighed. "I've told you before, it's Victoria Amorette, Human is my species." She retorted before heading up to the roof.

* * *

Victoria sighed but stopped when she got to the roof as she noticed Vriska's dead body on there, her blue blood spattered around her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she slowly turned her head to see Kanaya standing at the ready with her chainsaw, Victoria's eyes widened. She could have sworn she saw someone else standing behind her, wearing a green and black dress. She shook her head and the image was gone.

She looked over at Terezi and took a step back in shock. She was stood there holding her walking stick like a sword. What surprised her though, was the fact that she could swear on her own life she saw a tall woman who was dressed in what looked like to her a green jump suit with a red cloak around the upper half of her torso. Her face was hidden by some sort of shadow and the only facial detail you could see was the bright red glasses she wore. Victoria blinked and the girl was gone.

Victoria shook her head before looking over to where Sollux stood, adjusting his black lens glasses carefully. _'What the fuck!?' _She thought in panic as she saw a tall guy wearing a yellow jump suit-type outfit with black stripes all over it standing behind Sollux. He had his hands raised in a way that looked casual but something about it seemed off. His left eye was glowing red and his right eye glowed blue. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head and the guy was gone.

She quickly looked over at Karkat who stood in the little circle that had somehow been formed, in between this weird little puppet that looked exactly like how Dave described Lil' Cal, and Terezi, holding his rainbow colored cycle. She smiled softly at him. _'He's such a little cutie pie.' _She found herself thinking. Her eyes widened as the same thing happened again. She saw this tall man standing behind Karkat with one hand over his heart and the other raised above his head with his fingers pressed together like he was gonna snap them. He wore a big grey cloak that seemed to cast a shadow over his whole body including his face. The hood had red thread along it as well.

She looked straight ahead to where Gamzee was standing grinning at them. Victoria almost screamed as a final man appeared behind him. He was huge! Big, seeming to be taller than anything or anyone she had ever known. He wore a black outfit with several purple stripes all over it. His face seemed to have a mask. It was like he had cut the face off of the skull and placed it on his face to use as a mask. He had the same big long orange horns as Gamzee. Thinking back she realized that all of the people she had seen behind her friends had, had the same type of horns that her friends did. This was getting weird. Soon the man disappeared just like all the rest, leaving Gamzee stood there, holding his clown like hammer in hand.

The most random thing happened next. Karkat walked up to Kanaya and patted her on the side of the cheek. He then turned to Terezi and trotted over to her, waving his arm up and down as he did. Victoria face palmed at that as she sighed quietly and watched as Terezi threw her weapon onto the floor.

Karkat rushed forward, Gamzee rushing at him at the same time, everything going in slow motion for a moment as they went through the air towards each other and then...

"HOOOOONK" Gamzee screamed at Karkat.

"Shooooosh." He said calmly as he gently patted him on the face before stroking his face gently.

"hoooooooooooooonk" Gamzee said a little quieter before he spazzed again. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK" He screamed.

"Shoooooooooooooooooooosh. Shooosh. Shoosh. Shoosh. Shooooooooooosh. Shoosh shoosh shoosh." Karkat whispered soothingly to him as he placed one finger to his own lips, and the other to Gamzee's.

"hoooooooooooonk." Gamzee almost whimpered as Karkat patted him continuously on the face again, and again, and again.

"HONK HONK HONK HONK" Gamzee said with half closed eyes.

Shhhhhhh." Karkat shushed him gently as he pressed his finger to his mouth again while using his free hand to stroke Gamzee's forehead.

"honk." Gamzee whispered and Victoria let out a small sigh, allowing a slight smile to come to her lips as she watched the two of them.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" He suddenly screamed causing Victoria to jump slightly from the sudden reaction.

Karkat started to pat and rub his face furiously. Gamzee hugged his best friend and Karkat hugged them back, each having innocent smiles on their faces.

"Hmm hmhm hmm hmm." Victoria hummed innocently before quickly taking out her phone and snapping a quick picture of the two of them hugging before quickly slipping it away in the safety of her bag.

She faceplanted then, but said nothing as Karkat soon let go of his Moirail and went over to his laptop where he talked to Jade for god knows how long while Victoria paced back and forth.

"Hey, sis, what's motherfucking up?" She rolled her eyes at Gamzee.

"I am and Aries, as well as a multi-tasker and procrastinator. Do you know what that means? I go near insanity when I've got nothing to do." She replied, not ceasing in her pacing.

"Oh." Gamzee said with another smile.

She ceased in her pacing and whipped her head around in shock. "Some shit is going down."

"What do you mean?" Kanaya asked her.

Not replying she simple flew up into the air quite a ways above the meteor. Kanaya sighed while Karkat glared up at her. "Love the answer." He grumbled sarcastically.

She narrowed her eyes before flexing her finger and pointing her hands below her, causing a giant red gear to appear just below her feet, but still floating in the sky. She landed lightly on it and carefully sat down cross legged, staring at the sky expectantly.

"Come one, Jade. Come on." She whispered over and over again. She felt a tingling sensation go up and down her spine. She got to her feet and formed a smaller gear between her two hands, focusing on the center of it. She gasped lightly as she saw Dave and Rose standing on different beds in front of two tubes of some strange liquid. The one in front of Dave was red, and the one in front of Rose was blue.

It was kind of like looking at a flash video of the universe. It zoomed forward, each of the lights shining brightly like little stars. It changed suddenly. First some guy shot this girl. That alone seemed to trigger a series of events. Everything zoomed around. Blue filling up the whole gears surface. The stars twinkled and danced Her eyes widened but she didn't shut the gear down.

It then zoomed out again to Dave and Rose for just a second before it zoomed out more to...a forest? It moved down until she saw a black bed with a circular design on it. Jade laid on it, unconscious. She wore a pretty black dress with a green glittery pattern that looked like the stars in Space.

Purple birds fluttered around her. At first Victoria was worried for her friend. But after a moment something clicked and she smiled. "It's about time the others caught up." She joked to herself. "I wonder was her class and aspect is." She mused to herself.

She smiled at her friends new outfit. "Cute, Jade. As one of your friends, I approve." She joked. She wore a long kind of poofy black dress with some glittery star pattern on it and that same circular pattern on the chest. She had dog ear on her hat. Her hat was black too, and stretched out much like links tunic hat behind her except that it spread out further than links did. She wore black and white stockings and a pair of red shoes. She held a ball of green light in the palm of her hand.

Her eyes widened and so did her grin as she watched Jade literally shrink a fast approaching meteor down to the size of an apple. "John!" She said in surprise as she saw his outfit as he stood on a spinning record in his blue god tier outfit with the design on the pants that looked kind of like a cross between a river or some sort of wind symbol.

She narrowed her eyes as she saw Dave and Rose watching a Pink meteor on a pink chain go past them. "Wait a minute." She quickly flew up higher in the sky, with on palm up to keep the mini gear in her hand as she went. "Is this..." She started to turn around and around in confusion. "Is this...the present?" She wondered aloud. She glanced at the gear in the palm of her hand to see everything going by so quickly, it looked a lot like flashbacks, then she saw what looked like Gamzee sitting on his computer. She quickly dropped back down to the giant gear still floating in to sky and noticed that he was indeed on his laptop by the looks of things, with Lil' Cal sat happily on his lap.

She started to breathe heavier as she looked from the sky, to the meteor to the mini gear i her hand. Everything was happening so fast and none of it made any sense! Her eyes widened as a green whirlpool appeared, quickly being replaced by...Aradia! Except...she had...wings?

Sollux floated next to her, his eyes completely white. "What the fuck." She started to panic, not being able to make sense of any of it.

She saw Jack Noir clearly in the sky and looked down to see all of the trolls looking up at the sky. She took a deep breath before she focused her eyes back on the gear. She could see Sollux working something out of the corner of her eyes, it made the meteor go zooming off.

She felt the gear following it. She stood up carefully in order to regain her balance and before long she was following the meteor over top in the sky. She quickly clapped her hands together causing the mini gear to disappear. She dived off of the huge gear and clapped her hands to make that disappear to, only for it to reappear below her. She landed on it lightly and carefully hopped off of it and onto the roof of the meteor.

Her eyes widened as she saw Dave and Rose flying a little ways above the meteor. Dave now wore a pair of red pants, grey sneakers, a long sleeved red shirt with a gear on the chest and a cape with the hood over his head and a sword in one hand. Well, a broken one.

Rose wore a long golden dress with blue ballet flats and what looked like a sun design on the chest. She also had a cape that reached down to the middle of her back, it was a darker shade of golden and had the hood pulled up over her head. It even had the line that curved into her stomach except it was golden. Her costume was almost exactly like hers except for the color and pattern on the chest.

She had landed behind Karkat when she'd jumped off of her gear and realized she was still kinda confused on the whole situation. She waved to them. "Hey guys." She said with a smile as they came and landed on the roof of the meteor.

"Hey, Victoria." Dave said with a smile while Rose waved to her.

"Hello Victoria." She said calmly. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"It took you guys long enough! Do you have any idea how difficult and boring it is on a meteor with nothing ti entertain yourself with?" She ranted causing Dave to laugh. "It is nice to finally meet you guys in person, though." She said with a smile before she calmly walked to the edge of the meteor and hopped up into the sky, landing easily on a giant gear.

"Where are you going?" Dave questioned.

"I have to think. I can't do that when you guys and getting with the touchy feely nonsense." She called over her shoulder as she went up. She sat down cross legged in the middle of the gear with a thoughtful, exasperated look on her face.

"Why can't anything ever make any sense?" She muttered.

* * *

**Yes, She finally gets to meet Dave and Rose in person. I haven't been putting Dave in that much in the past couple of chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up till 3 am to get it ready for you guys. :) **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	9. An Immature Argument

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

After a little while Victoria went down to the meteor just as Aradia and Sollux sent it zooming off. "...Okay then." She whispered. Dave laughed at her. "What the hell are you laughing at, Strider?" She snapped.

He smiled. "You."

She glared at him before she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's with the meteor business, then?" She questioned.

"Basically we have to stay on this meteor for three years." He replied.

"Three...years? Aw, HELLL no!" She groaned as she face palmed causing Dave to laugh. "Oh, shut it Strider!" She yelled as she glared heatedly at him.

Dave smiled as he patted her on the back. "There there." He mocked.

**1 Year Later **

Victoria slowly walked into what she liked to call the Library of this damned meteor. She blinked as she saw Karkat trying to draw on a piece of paper while Dave had his hand on the same pen trying to stop him from drawing anything. She smirked as she walked over to them and couldn't help laughing as she heard their conversation.

"Do not draw an arrangement of squares or otherwise interlocking polygons." Dave was saying.

"Let go!" Karkat yelled.

"You will not draw a spreadsheet for the purpose of allocating time spent with a mutual girlfriend you horses ass!" Dave insisted. "That is exactly the shit I do not want to see!"

"Oh, Look! I just drew a square! Get ready, Strider, to see a lot more of those!" Karkat retorted.

"No. Stop. Do not draw additional squares! Do not draw any quadrilaterals or trapezoids or rectangles or fucking n-drangles and especially as fuck not any god damned rhombuses. I don't want to see your lines making any right angles do you understand?" He questioned as he tried to get the pen from him.

"In my minds eye I am picturing a beautiful lattice of lines and compartment, interlocking with sublime precision at ninety degree angles!" Karkat yelled.

"Uh, what'd I miss?" Victoria asked Kanaya, after she had finally calmed down from laughing so hard. Kanaya shrugged before she walked off somewhere.

"No, you fuck!" She heard Dave say and walked over to the two fighting boys.

"Here it comes! My first ship! It's going in the square." Victoria laughed slammed her hand against her face.

"Put the goddamn pen down, you piece of shit!" Dave ordered.

"No!" Karkat retorted.

"Yes!" Dave replied.

"What is your problem?" Karkat snapped. "Ow, fuck!" He yelled as Dave started to push on his arm with his other hand.

"This is so sick. Does she even know you're doing this?" Dave questioned. Victoria was having difficulty breathing with how hard she was laughing.

"Doing what?!" Karkat yelled.

"Splitting up her time in a grid for your stupid rotating hate date plan." Karkat glared him down.

"She will soon enough!" He snapped.

"What a presumptuous sack of shit put the pen down." Dave ordered.

"No, I'm drawing!" Karkat retorted.

"Step away from your dumb ugly scribble grid!" Dave said.

"Get lost!" Karkat snapped.

"Your messing up Roses book." Dave informed him.

"You smell bad!" Karkat yelled causing Victoria to facepalm.

"Didn't see that one comi-" She burst out laughing mid sentence.

"Don't talk to me about rank smells. You are the fucking big man of smelling bad. Your dominate the paint with your stonk." Dave retorted.

"My lusus brought things home that smelled more appealing than you." Karkat snapped causing Victoria to roll her eyes.

"Now, now, Ladies let's not bick-" Dave cut her off.

"You smell like if someone took a dump on a butt!" She facepalmed again and again.

"How can she stand you with her sensitive nose?!" Karkat snapped. "Have you ever even washed that ridiculous outfit!?"

"They're magic fucking pajamas they stay like perma clean or something. They're enchanted and comfy as fuck, now give me the pen." She started to hit herself in the face with her hand.

"No it's mine now! I'm keeping it one principle!" She laughed again as went up behind them and glanced over their shoulders at what all the fuss was about.

"Shipping Grid?" She questioned critically. "Looks more like a penis grid, mates." She commented.

"It aint a grid. Its an ouija board, bro." She rolled her eyes.

"Huh. That explains SO much, Strider. Truly. Your explanations just astound me." She gasped dramatically as she took a couple of steps back, her hand over her heart. "Oh my! I've been shot with the amazeness of your explanations!" She added sarcastically.

""You're being sarcastic right? That wont work man. You've got to mean it." She rolled her eyes at him before she started to clap slowly.

"Bravo! The award to the most obvious perception of sarcasm goes to..." She said trailing off pointedly.

"Me. Obviously. I'm a Strider. We always get these rewards." He pointed out causing her to facepalm.

She facepalmed and burst out into fits of laughter as Karkat started to bite Dave's cape. She then swept her own cape thingy out of his reach and giggled as she watched them. She then started to draw her own lines on the page, kind of hoping doing so would annoy Dave and Karkat.

"Hey you. We aint done with that yet." Dave commented.

She poked her tongue out at him before she noticed Karkat tangled up in his cape. "Oh for the love of..." She muttered under her breath before she went over to try to untangle him.

"No need princess. We don't need you in this mess." He manages to successfully slam Karkat to the ground. "Whew. That was nothing."

She glared at him as she placed her fists on her hips. "Princess? I am no fucking princess, ass wipe!" She yelled, clearly very ticked off.

Karkat cringed slightly, having learned in that one year that her little fits were a lot worse in person that on Trollian. Dave smiled at her, miraculously unaffected. "It was just a figure of speech you know."

She glared at him. "A bloody terrible one at that. Bloody. Terrible. One." She said through gritted teeth causing him to laugh.

"Sorry, dude." He said with a shrug as he patted her on the back. She didn't know if he was mocking her or not. One thing she had learned was that his calm nature always seemed to rub off on her when she was pissed. It helped to calm her down.

She glared daggers at him. "Screw you, dude." She snapped, though she wasn't exactly pissed anymore.

"What'd I do?" Dave questioned.

"You and your damn calmness keeps rubbing off on me, that's what!" She snapped, though she was smiling lightly.

She smiled over at Karkat who lay winded on the floor. "Hee hee hee." She giggled earning a glare from him.

"I'm sorry, Karkaroo, it's just, ha ha ha all this, over a pen." She started to giggle again before she quickly helped the troll up with a small smile still on her face.


	10. Understanding the Kismisis Quadrant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

**1 Year later...again. **

"These dream bubbles are a real pain in the ass." Victoria commented to Dave as she watched Kanaya lead Meenah around the meteor.

"I hear ya, bro." She rolled her eyes at Dave as she examined the book in front of her. Kanaya came over to them and waved slightly. "Sup." Dave greeted.

"Hey." Victoria said with a wave, not looking up from her book.

"Wait, what's going on? Is the meteor passing through another dream bubble?" Victoria facepalmed.

"Seriously! What did I _just _say!? Not _even _a minute ago?" She snapped irritably.

"Hey, sorry dude. I'm making up raps in my head, bro. The raps are the food of the english language." She facepalmed.

"Uh huh, yeah sure." She muttered.

"So, what, are we just not going to care anymore when we pass by dream bubbles, now? "He questioned. "Like no warning, or alert, or getting into our facetious battle stations or anything?" He added.

"Looks like." Victoria said. "Who really fucking cares though. So long as these damn other trolls, damn it I can't even remember what Karkat called them." She said as she facepalmed.

"So, what were you guys mumbling about over here before I interrupted you?" Kanaya suddenly asked.

"Oh just some raps. I've been working on my raps. You've heard my raps, right? You wanna here some raps?" Dave questioned causing Victoria to roll her eyes.

"..."

"Wait, do you even know what rap is."

"Of for the love of jegus!" Victoria exclaimed as she hit herself in the face with the book.

"I know what your raps are. They are basically the same as the ancient art form of the alternian slam poetry." Kanaya interjected before an argument could break out.

"Slam poetry. Why didn't you tell me about this?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I really don't have much interest in the subject." Victoria smirked at that.

"Yeah, but. It should have come up. Wait. Now that I think about it, I remember some weird troll was rapping at me once." Victoria snickered.

"That must have been _fun_." She commented sarcastically after several long moments of figuring out who it could be.

"If you are successful in extracting blood, from the geological material, can I have it?" Kanaya asked Dave causing Victoria to facepalm.

"Aw, man. Kinda semi self deprecating vampire jokes, this is a good start, I like it." Dave replied with a smile.

"I don't know how sincere you are being, Dave. Probably only somewhat, since the rule is that everything has to be at least partially a joke, right?" Victoria opted to tune out of this conversation. It was really starting to bore her actually. To think that they had been there for 2 years already.

"It'll be just like story time with Karkat." Victoria giggled at that.

"There are so many ways I could go with that, but I won't. Cause I'm nice." Victoria commented with a smirk.

Dave looked at her before laughing. "I guess that did sound a little strange, huh?"

"Not for somebody who knows exactly what you mean, no." Victoria replied before she sighed, "Okay, I'm bored now. See you three later." She called over her shoulder as she walked off down the hall with the purple rugs. She turned a couple of times before she came to a room.

It had a huge pile of horns in the middle of the room with Karkat sleeping on top of it. Not far from there sat Gamzee.

"Hey, dude. Just a word of advice, don't let Kanaya know your here. She's still out for blood, I think." Victoria advised him.

"Yeah, I all up and motherfucking know that already, sis." She rolled her eyes.

"Here's a question for you, don't the four quadrants get confusing? You know, if you hate someone, wouldn't t be confusing on whether or not it's a kismesis hate or just a regular old fashioned hate thing?" She questioned, curiously.

"No." He said calmly, though his voice was elavated again. "Like I'd eve give a dayglow chainsaw bitch like that on my time of day in any quadrant. BESIDES! I ALREADY GOT MY BLACK ROM ON WITH ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKER!" He practically yelled the last part.

"I swear to go I'll never used to you guys and your quadrants, but, Uh who?" She questioned curious now.

He just honked at her. "Hm... Sollux?" She suggested.

"No." He said with a smirk.

She grinned. "Dave?" She said dragging out his name with a playful grin.

"NO!" He practically yelled.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Uhm, I dunno, Terezi?" She questioned.

"HONK!"

"You cannot be serious?"

"Do I motherfucking look like I'd motherfucking joke around with a motherfucker?" He questioned with a smirk, though she was baffled by how she could see his mouth at all, seeing as the only part of his face that was visible was the three long scratches across his face Nepeta had made a little while back.

"Okay, point taken." She replied with a sigh. "I just don't really understand how all that works." She admitted.

"It's simple, motherfucker." He replied. "She just all gets her hate on for me quite understandably, seeing as what a vile piece of clown trash I am, but she doesn't quite hate me enough to want to kill me." He explained.

"Oh, okay. I think I understand."

"Please don't all and tell this noise to nobody."

She nodded. "What do you take me for, some sort of gossip?" She retorted.

"If Karkat all up and knew, he motherfucking _would _kill me." She nodded.

"I guess as your quadrants start to fill on up things get a bit complicated, eh mate?"

He nodded. "Motherfuck, yeah! They motherfucking do!"

"Don't worry, mate. Your secret is safe with me." She said with a smile. "Now, hop hop. Back into the air vent with you, mister. Do you want Kanaya to chop you up?" She snapped before she spun around and walked off.


	11. The Seven rules of Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck. **

Victoria sighed in boredom as she fell down on her back on a pile of books. She had one open on her lap but it read like gibberish. "Did nobody even think about what we'd be doing for three fucking years before they put this, oh so brilliant plan into motion?" She snapped aloud.

Dave shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe they figured we'd just be doing some sweet raps all the time." He said with another shrug.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Only you could come up with something like that." She teased with a smile.

He laughed before he went back to brainstorming for some raps. He looked up as a shadow fell over him and his eyes widened as he spotted a giant red gear above his head. Victoria suddenly did a one handed hand stand and youth rolled through the air, landing neatly on top of the gear on her feet.

She sat down on it and blinked as Dave climbed up next to her. "Sup." She greeted with a smile.

"When'd you learn to do that, dude?" He questioned curiously.

She shrugged. "A little while ago, I guess. It's nice to kinda come up here and spy on John and Jade. She admitted with a smile. He laughed lightly in amusement.

"I can imagine." He said with a grin.

"Yeah. The other day they sat around playing some game." She said with a shrug.

"So, how do you spy on them?" Dave questioned.

"Like this." She said and moved her hands closer, red electricity sparking between her fingers. She clapped her hands together suddenly causing a small floating gear to appear. "I can't always choose when or who I'm allowed to spy on, unfortunately." She frowned softly as she tapped the middle and a whole new world appeared in it.

First there was nothing but darkness and then a white circle with four different gates and skaia in the middle She tilted her head to the side in confusion as she saw a green planet with a blueish purple 'x' running through it appear. It slowly faded away and a bunch of landmarks appeared, looking like a whole land, except it was completely green.

"Land of Mounds and Xenon." The name flashed through her mind before she could stop it. The gear rotated continuously as she blinked, confused as it showed a kid that looked kind of like John, who held a pair of twin gold guns. "What the fuck? John?" She questioned.

"No. I think, in our timeline he was Jade's grandfather." Victoria sighed as she easily faceplanted.

"Great. Jade told me about him." She sighed but her attention was brought back as the scenery changed again. There were pyramids everywhere. Some had little balls of light on top of them. "Land of Pyramids and Neon." Again, the land name came to her brain and she whispered it aloud without meaning.

"Eh? Rose? What the fuck?" She questioned aloud as Roxy came into few.

"Nah, bro, that's Roxy. Kind of Rose and my teen mom." Dave tried to explain.

"Oh. Hm... So basically each of our guardians or someone related to our guardians, this is them in their timeline right?" Dave nodded.

"Huh." She said thoughtfully.

She glanced back at the gear to see Dirk free falling down to the ground with a sword in hand. "I'm assuming that's your guy?" She guessed causing Dave to nod.

"Land of Tombs and Krypton." She murmured. As her eyes scanned Dirk's land. Her eyes widened as a young looking girl with long black hair and blue approached Dirk and Jake given them heart attacks.

"Come on, man, take a chill pill!" She exclaimed.

"Damn it Veronica!" Jake snapped causing her to laugh lightly before quickly picking up one of his guns that he'd dropped. "Veronica Sharlene Amorette! You give me that back right now!" Jake yelled.

"Ooh! Using my full name. I'm just, so terrified." She said sarcastically causing both Victoria and Dave to laugh. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to kick some creepy, ugly purple skeleton ass." She said and swiftly shot one in the head before tossing Jake his gun back. "Keep it. Guns aren't my style." She commented before she withdrew a bad ass looking sword that had a dark blue handle and a long deadly looking blade.

"Rule Number One. Don't stumble. You fall down and your dead." Victoria said with a soft smile after she watched Veronica stumble and regain her balance.

One of the skeletons blocked her blow quickly surprising her. Victoria smiled gently. "Rule number two. Don't let your opponent surprise you. Expect the unexpected. Or you die." Victoria said aloud causing Dave to blink and then laugh.

"My sisters old rules. I can see now where she based them from." She commented with a smile as she watched Veronica's movements. She could tell that she was going to move that way and apparently so did the skeletons. One blocked her attack, easily moving away. "Rule Number Three. Don't move too obviously, you'll tip them off." She said.

"Wow. These sure are a lot of rules, bro." Victoria nodded.

"She always was very thorough." Veronica's weapon went flying out of her hand. "Rule number four. Don't let go of your weapon." One suddenly came up behind her. "Rule number five. Don't let them catch you on your blind spot." She added.

Veronica grabbed her weapon and spun around before she stabbed one only to be taken by surprise from behind. "Rule number six. Don't let them surprise you from behind." She murmured.

She quickly closed the gear as she heard something below them. She jumped down from atop the gear and quickly landed neatly on the ground and facepalmed when she saw it was just Karkat arguing with Kanaya. "What's rule number seven?" Dave asked.

"Huh?"

"You said six rules. What number seven?"

"What makes you think there _is_ a rule number seven?" She answered his question with her own.

He shrugged. "Is there?"

"Your a persistent little sod, aren't you." She called over her shoulder as she continued to walk off.

"...Sod?"

"Sod, is basically the British swear word for little shit or shit head." She explained.

"Oh." Dave said after a moment causing her to laugh.

"There there." She mocked.

He laughed at her as she rested a arm on Karkat's head to piss him off. He glared at her. "Get off of me!" He yelled.

"No." She said with a laugh.

"Yes!" Karkat retorted.

"Nope~" She sang as she poked him in the cheek before glancing up at the one of the clouds in the sky where she could see the gear just barely with Veronica still fighting inside the picture in the gear.

"Rule Number Seven. Don't take your eyes off of your opponent." She whispered quietly to herself, just barely loud enough for Dave and a very confused Karkat to hear.


	12. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
